1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trash can assembly, and in particular, to a liner that is used with a trash can assembly, the liner having a mechanism for allowing a trash bag to be tied tightly to the liner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major concern for both the home and the workplace is containing and holding wastes, refuse, and trash until permanent disposal. Trash cans act as containers for holding trash and other wastes that are produced in any typical home or office. Trash and garbage cans often employ lids and covers to contain the trash and its associated odor, to hide the trash from view, and to prevent the trash from contaminating areas beyond the lid. In addition, many trash cans are provided with a liner or inner shell that fits inside the outer shell. A trash bag is usually placed inside the liner for receiving trash. The trash bag can be replaced after it is filled with trash.
Conventional trash cans have been improved over the years to make them more user-friendly, sanitary, and hygienic. For example, many trash cans are now provided with a foot pedal positioned adjacent the base of the trash can so that a user can step on the foot pedal to open the lid of the trash can, thereby freeing up the user's hands to toss trash, or to change the plastic liner or bag that is used to line the trash can.
Despite these improvements, there are still drawbacks associated with the liner and the trash bag. For example, most trash bags are inserted into the liner, with the top open mouth of the trash bag folded over the top annular edge of the liner in a manner such that the top of the trash bag lies loosely over the top annular edge of the liner. This loose fit is not desirable because a heavy piece of trash may cause the folded top of the trash bag to slip, thereby resulting in the trash bag slipping or slumping into the inside of the liner. If the trash bag is relatively full, some of the trash stored inside the trash bag can therefore spill into the liner.